


LIS Stories Be Like...

by BuckFitches



Series: Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 Diss Track, Cliche, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Humor, I love Pricefield but come on, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, King Kong Ain't Got Shit on me, Memes, No Plot/Plotless, Tags Are Fun, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tongue-in-cheek, Tropes, Weirdness, White Women Ain't Woke, shots fired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches
Summary: OMG BAE OVER BAY MY POOR GAY BABIES DID I MENTION THEIR GAY? OMG WARREN SUKS LMAOO HELLA LIT SHAKA BRAH 420 BLAZE IT POGGERS LOLOLOL JEFFERSHIT IS DEAD TO ME
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542439
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	LIS Stories Be Like...

**Author's Note:**

> Lol Don't take this seriously m'kay? 😃 I should have an actual story posted soon BTW.

MAX AND CHLOE ARE SOME LESBIAN BABES WHO ARE SUPER DUPER GAY. 

MAX WALKED UP TO HER BLUENEETE GIRLFRIEND (EVEN THOU I'M PRETTY SURE THAT ISN'T A WORD BUT WHATEVS) AND SAID, 

"OMG CHLOE U ARE SO HELLA GAY AND AMAZING. YOU ARE SO FUCKIN SEXY BABE."

CHLOE GRABBED MAX AND GAVE A NICE BIG GAY HUG BECAUSE SHE IS VERY GAY.

CHLOE THEN SAID, 

"HELLA THANK YOU MAX. I'M HELLA GLAD YOU DROPPED A NUKE ON GAYCADIA BAY FOR ME. I AM ALSO GLAD STEPDICK KILLED JEFFERSHIT TOO. NOW LET'S HAVE SOME HELLA GAY SEX!"

MAX ALMOST CRIED TEARS OF JOY. SHE WAS SO FUCKING IN LOVE WITH THIS BLUE HAIRED WOMAN OF MANY AROUSAL.

"YES CHLOE LETS FUCK OURSELVES TO DEATH RIGHT NOW!"

BUT BEFORE OUR HEROES COULD GET THERE FREAKYTIME ON, SOME RANDOM MOTHERFUCKER DROPPED OUT OF THE SKY.

IT WAS NONE OTHER THAN THE EVIL SUPERVILLAIN WARREN "APEFACE" GRAHAM.

"Hey Max, I was wondering if you wanted go to the movies with me?"

CHLOE NEARLY JUMPED OUT OF HER SKIN! WHO WOULD ASK FOR SUCH A DASTARDLY THING? 

THE HELLA HOT PUNK BABE RUSHED OVER AND KICKED WARREN IN HIS NUTS CAUSE SHE IS AWESOME AND SUPER GAY AND POWERFUL AND STUFF.

WARREN THEN EXPLODED INTO A BAJILLION PEICES AND DIED.

MAX SMILED IN JOY.

"THANKS FOR SAVING ME CHLOE YOUR MY PUNK HERO."

THEN THEY FUCKED AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

And then Frank ate some beans.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay see, I like LIS as much as the next person, but my Lord above, there are some tropes and cliches in the fandom that are low-key annoying.
> 
> Not aimed at anyone in particular but I was bored and thought this would be funny. Don't get in your feelings tho.🤷
> 
> And yes, Pricefield is the my favorite ship.


End file.
